Adel
As a ground beetle, Adel was fortunately never given the ability to fly, making most of her travelling done on land. She grew up in a tribe for most of her life, rather sheltered from the world, before a food shortage had slowly killed off most of her tribe and a rainstorm killing them all for good. She's the only one of her kind that she is currently aware of. It's been years since then, and she's assimilated somewhat decently into society with quite a lot of friends due to her extroverted amicability. Many of her undomesticated and rude habits still stand though from what she was familiar with, and despite being extremely friendly she does not speak as if she is extremely friendly. Appearance Adel looks very beetle, often seen wearing a sleeveless brown kariginu with a lighter stripe down the middle over a white red embroidered shirt. Horizontal stripes go over her kariginu, giving a similar appearance to beetle's armour. She usually wears red shorts, though isn't opposed to more feminine clothing on non-spontaneous-combat days, it just happens that shorts are much more accessible and easier to manage. When she's travelling underground, she sports a helmet with two horns mimicking the mandibles her kind has, a similar brown to the plates on her cheek that fade to a lighter colour, and shoulder armour. Her hair is extremely long, going down past her hips and reaching about her knees. She has it in a side bun with her hair parted to the right, and a braid often pulling her hair aside on the left side of her face. Her hair is a dark brown that fades to a brighter orange/gold near it's tips. There are plates on her cheek that serve as armour, and her limbs appear to be very segmented, notably her arms due to wearing a sleeveless outfit. They function like normal arms only if you were to try and break her arm you'd probably sprain your wrist. She could probably use it like a crowbar if she got her arm removed or something or beat someone over the head with it. Personality Adel is a hardy, friendly, and upbeat character, yet is rather unusual and sometimes disconverting to others with her many idiosyncracies. As she had grown up in a tribe rather unknown and distant to most, and never expected to assimilate into a normal way of life, she has many confusing customs as her way of speaking is also incredibly confusing. Adel constantly confuses the meanings and messages of gestures and customs with that of her own traditions. She often makes confusing analogies that are hard to precisely understand, though the general meaning gets through enough. She often refers to herself in third person, though if you were to ask her, she would tell you it's more recent she referred to herself that way, potentially due to the guilt she feels being the only one she knows to have survived in her tribe and feeling like she should have gone along with them, with her self-referral being a way to distance herself from, well, herself. She's incredibly curious, and her extroverted nature takes her many places, even to the dangerous depths of the underground. Her rough way of speaking tends to come off as hostile to most people, who hold her at arms length as she always had the title of a "bully" when she was younger and even now. Adel doesn't fully understand the reason why some people find her a force to be reckoned with, though doesn't appear to have any problem with it, and aims to make as many friends and travel as much as she can. Despite her very forward nature and very open combative nature against anyone and anything, she does notably have a much softer side and it is obvious to tell when she means well. Her kind had evolved for generations to take out a specific species of cyanide millipede, though upon learning Mikkel's predicament with being unable to control his cyanide release and inability to make friends because of it, she became close friends with him instead, disregarding the very predatorial approach she has to him almost all the time but devolves rapidly in the same conversation to telling him she's proud of him. Relationships Mikkel She cares very much for him, one of her main motivators for travelling underground not only being her own curiosity and inability to travel far due to not having a partner, but because she wants to find some sort of cure for her friend. Adel potentially harbors a crush on him though she doesn't even know what that is or how to register it, so she likely views it as predatorial insect and a need to decapitate him. Which she can't. Because he's a friend. :D Moth Bitch. Alfayrus Woeorm... Trivia *Everything Rolf says on Ed Ed & Eddy is something that she says. **''You have broken the broccoli branch of the back of a catepillar.'' **''May the lice of your kindred infect your rhubarb.'' **''The finches egg falls into the chipmunks hole.'' **''Many thanks, Elder Witch living in the gum tree, you have many fruits for me to partake and grow from.'' *Adel names people on a system of insult-species-gender **Stuck-up wannabe peacock girl **Almond-brain/Almond-hearted millipede boy **Deformed water radish shark boy **Damp firework vulture boy *She uses a needle and thread as a weapon **It functions as a grappling hook as well *Adel can lift around 350x her own weight *She loves piggy back rides. *She finds the smell of cyanide comforting because it reminds her of Mikkel and often likes to stay at his place and sleep on his blankets. Gallery Crasus.jpg Friend Friend.png ade.png frifrif.png Friend.png beetroot.png a pal.png hee hoo.png |"Adel has been lifted higher than the platter of a stuffed mantis carcass being served to young Adel during supper!" Category:Insect Kingdom Category:Mother Category:Female Category:Baby